


A Sense of Knowing

by OnePhoenix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnePhoenix/pseuds/OnePhoenix
Summary: Some good soft office romance.





	A Sense of Knowing

Gavin’s hand gently caressed Jeremy’s arm as he made his way off the set, a silent request for him to follow. Gavin almost rushed into the bathroom, leaning against a wall and watching as Jeremy walked in, locking the door, a habit they’ve both grown accustomed to. 

“What’s up, Gav?” Jeremy’s voice was concerned, standing there and staring at him.

In a few movements, Gavin had Jeremy pressed against the wall, gently resting his head against his shoulder. 

“What are we?” The words felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders, a bit of a new one added. 

“What do you want to be?”

“Yours.” 

The words were barely above a whisper. Had Gavin not been so close, Jeremy would have thought he’d been hearing things.

“You want to be... mine?”

Gavin’s heart stopped, worried he might have said the wrong thing. He just couldn’t bring himself to lift his head from Jeremy’s shoulder, face him properly. He didn’t want to see anything that was on his face. Yet. 

“Yea, I do. If you want to. If it’s... more than just sex for you too.”

Jeremy wiggled his shoulders, trying to get Gavin to look at him. Finally, he moved the man, gently taking a hand in his, searching his face for any sign of something foul. All he could find was sincerity, fear.

“It’s more than the sex, Gavin.”

It was out there, in the world. That everything had some how turned into more than sex for them both. Gavin relaxed himself, squeezing Jeremy’s hand and smiling softly. 

“So... instead of... just, this, we’re us?”

Jeremy chuckled, nodding. “We’re us. Not just alone. Not just having sex. Just us.”

Gavin began glowing, using his free hand to gently cup Jeremy’s cheek, leaning to kiss him softly. Pulling away, he sighed softly, gently caressing his cheek.

“So... date tonight? I’ll pay.”

Jeremy laughed, tugging him closer. “Yea, date with my boyfriend. Why can’t I pay, though? Or split it?”

“I wanna treat you, Jeremy! You’re almost always treating me.”

“So? Let me help!”

“No, next time it’s you and then we split?”

“Fine.”


End file.
